


Il silenzio dell'amore

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Principe elfico [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Il cuore di Aragorn è conteso da più persone.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:Personaggi: Eowyn, AragornPrompt: Non ti ama chi amor ti dice, ma ti ama chi ti guarda e tace





	Il silenzio dell'amore

Il silenzio dell'amore

 

Legolas passò la spazzola più volte sul fianco del suo cavallo, i lunghi capelli biondi gli aleggiarono dietro il capo per il vento, le orecchie a punta tremarono.

“Nuovamente i passi della signora dei cavalli hanno ricalcato i tuoi” disse. Aragorn fece roteare la spada, avanzò di un passo. Infilzò l’aria ripetutamente.

“Temo che Eowyn abbia equivocato i miei sentimenti per lei. Me l’ha fatto intendere in più di una frase” disse. Balzò, alzò la spalla e fendette l’aria all’altezza del suo viso. Legolas si voltò e sentì la punta delle orecchie bruciargli.

\- Non ti ama chi amor ti dice, ma ti ama chi ti guarda e tace- pensò.


End file.
